


Watching Is Just So Fantastic

by TMar



Series: This Thing Between Them [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, F/M, Incest, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: When Tony Stark discovers Peter's fetish, he decides to help him out. Not that way.





	Watching Is Just So Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought things could not get worse or filthier... well, you were wrong. This isn't even the last story in this fucked-up series. I'd apologise but I'm not really sorry. DO NOT READ if aunt/nephew sex squicks you out (and these two aren't even blood relatives, GoT fans) and especially don't read if diapers and associated fetishes are not your thing. I MEAN IT.
> 
> Peter is about 16 in this. Just so you know.

Watching Is Just So Fantastic

The problem that neither Peter nor his Mommy considered - or tried not to, at least - was that when you did something "naughty" on an ongoing basis, people were bound to find out. At least it was only Tony Stark who did.

It was a Saturday, and May had convinced Peter to postpone patrolling and spend the afternoon with her instead. They were on the couch, Peter lying across her lap wearing only his diaper, while he suckled. May was resting her head on the back of the couch while her left hand was massaging Peter's diaper... or rather, massaging Peter's wee-wee through his diaper.

They would fall into this haze of pleasure during which time had no meaning, only their strange and wonderful bonding. Peter would sometimes cum, but more often he would just wet a little in his diaper, and May would sigh happily.

It also happened that Tony Stark had been trying to get hold of Peter via his cellphone, the AI in his suit, and even the old landline May still maintained. Right now he was hovering outside the window of their apartment building, watching the pair on the couch.

The haze of pleasure was coming to a head as May's second breast was drained of milk, and Peter lifted his head. "Baby wanna cum," he said, looking at her with adoration in his eyes.

"Mmmm," said May, looking down at him. "Mommy wants that too. Want to make Mommy cum as well?"

Peter nodded vigorously.

"Finish wetting, then we can take off the diaper and have more fun."

Tony enhanced the audio, managing to hear the piss spurting into Peter's diaper as he eagerly finished his wetting. He eyes widened even more as he saw May undo the tapes on the diaper and then arrange herself on the edge of the couch so that Peter could kneel down in front of her and just slide his cock right in.

Tony became aroused himself as he watched Peter thrust into his aunt, her legs splayed out obscenely as she absorbed the energy of their fucking. They both groaned loudly as they came together - something Tony knew happened rarely unless the couple was completely in sync and knew the other person's responses intimately.

Peter fell forward, his head resting on the breasts that nourished him.

Tony ordered FRIDAY to pilot him back to the compound; he had to get away before he tried to join them. As soon as the suit was off and he was in his rooms, Tony hardly had his hand on himself before he came explosively. He thought to himself that you never really knew somebody... and this included himself.

***

Peter had no idea that Tony watched him and May. He also had no idea that Tony also kept much stronger tabs on him when he patrolled.

Tony now knew that Peter often went into alleys to piss. He knew that Peter had trouble holding it due to his constant wearing of diapers the rest of the time. He'd seen Peter have accidents in the suit more than once, and he'd watched him web to places that had sprinkler systems or open hydrants so that he could legitimately get the suit wet and then dry it before he went back on patrol.

And Tony knew what he had to do.

***

When Peter landed on the roof of his apartment building, he was surprised to find Iron Man waiting for him. Happy, but surprised. Also a bit worried, because he'd been hoping into get back into a diaper (or at least inside the apartment) before wetting himself. He clenched his muscles and smiled at Tony as he took the mask off.

"Hey, Kid," Tony said. "I have a proposal for you." Using the projector on the gauntlet, he showed Peter a suit made from nanites. 

"Nanotech!" Peter gasped. "Mister Stark, that's awesome!"

"I'm on my way to making the Iron Man suit from nanotech also," Tony informed him. "But since yours requires less in the way of power or flight, it's already ready to go."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "And here's the coolest part." He zoomed in on the crotch of the Spidey suit. "No more holding it when you need the bathroom!"

Peter went red. "Uh... what?"

"Well," Tony said breezily, "you know my suits have filters in them, right? You can DRINK that water! I mean, if you had to. There's a little conduit from the filter to my boots, and when I walk, very small drops are released. So small that they won't even leave any kind of puddle or evidence. So I did the same with the nanotech. When you pee, they form a little filter, conduit to your boots, and boom, out. Nanites use raw materials from the urine filter to make more nanites when necessary. It's win-win."

Peter was impressed, but also a little afraid. "Uh... Mister Stark... what makes you think I need that?"

"Oh," said Tony even more nonchalantly than before, "you mean the whole diaper and pissing yourself thing? This will help with that, don't you think? Then you never have to worry about sullying the suit." He had the audacity to grin at Peter while he said it.

Peter just gaped at him. "Uh... I... uh..."

Tony patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be in touch soon to arrange things. I suppose you have to 'go' now." 

Peter, who DID have to 'go', just nodded at him before crawling down the back wall and into the living room window. He didn't notice when Tony followed just a few seconds later, hovering silently outside.

He was getting used to having "accidents" when he got home from patrolling; mostly because they seemed to get May going. The more of a mess he made, and the more noises he made trying to hold the piss in, the more excited she got and the better sex they had.

This time he literally let go before he even got on the floor. The piss ran down the back of his suit and dripped onto the living room floor as he whimpered while watching it from his perch on the ceiling.

May had run into the living room and stood there with her mouth open as he let go fully the moment she appeared, and the piss just gushed from him. When his bladder was finally empty he unlocked his muscles and dropped down, standing in front of May with a red face.

She was breathing so heavily that it seemed she might hyperventilate. She pushed the Spider icon on Peter's chest and the suit fell off, partially dragging his boxers with it. They caught on his erect wee-wee and she yanked them away, pushing him against the back of the couch before yanking off her own pants and panties and settling herself over him.

"Mommy... oh, oh...! MOMMY!" Peter cried, cumming inside her before she'd even moved very much. He was thankful for his superpowers as he didn't get soft, but stayed hard so that May could have what looked like a spectacular orgasm a few minutes later.

He didn't get soft when she got off him, nor when she maneuvered him into a diaper and closed it around him. He was going to have a wonderful wetting later, and his orgasm would be fantastic because of it.

***

True to his word, Tony delivered the nano-suit within three days, preferring to talk to Peter on the roof where there was more space. The directions were simple. All Peter had to do was wear what looked like an ordinary watch - well, a FitBit - and tap it when he needed the suit to appear. He did have to take off his clothes first, but at least he didn't have to worry about diapers or wetting while wearing it.

Peter could barely look Tony in the eye as Tony explained the various features of the suit. "To deactivate the 'diaper' feature, just say "D-D," Tony said.

"Deactivate diaper?" asked Peter.

"Exactly."

"And then what happens?"

"The nanites let the piss through, and you can still have a wetting accident if you want to."

Peter just hung his head and didn't ask how Tony knew he'd still want to.

The faceplate on the Iron Man suit closed as Tony got ready to leave. "Have to say, Spiderling, I kinda envy you. You're having more sex at your age than I've had in my entire LIFE, and that's really saying something." He shot up into the air, leaving Peter still embarrassed and just a little turned on.

"What did Tony Stark want?" asked May as Peter came back into the apartment.

"He's given me a suit made of nanotech." He explained how it worked, conveniently leaving out the 'diaper' feature. He had a feeling he'd use it on patrol, but not when coming home. The way May got during his 'accidents' was too enjoyable.

***

Peter might previously have thought that knowing about Tony watching them would make him less inclined to proceed with their... activities... But it turned out that the feeling of Tony watching, of knowing that Tony knew, was too good. He learned to hone his Spidey-senses so that he could tell when Tony was out there, and he made sure to give him a good display.

This time he was lying on the couch with Mommy leaning over him from her kneeling position on the floor. His diaper was on, but he was enjoying a well-deserved dinner of sweet, fresh breastmilk. He heard the whine of the boosters of the Iron Man suit - for someone without enhanced senses such a noise would fade into the background - but for Peter, it was like Tony announcing his presence.

May had long given up her dislike of Tony Stark, especially since she now credited him with keeping her nephew safe. Peter didn't know if she would welcome Tony seeing their little tableau, but he couldn't help himself: when one breast was drained he pulled off and said, "I wish Tony could be here."

Mommy looked confused only. "... Uh... you do?"

Peter nodded mutely. "He's done so much for me, for us. He lost his parents when he was only a little older than me. I bet he'd enjoy... this."

"Diapers?"

"No, your milk."

"Oh, Baby. It's natural to want to share what we do, but you know we can't. I could get arrested." They'd already had a close call at Midtown Tech when the school nurse had come into what they'd thought was a locked room while Peter was breastfeeding. If it hadn't been for Spider-reflexes, the jig would have been up.

"I won't tell anyone," said Tony from the window.

May involuntarily covered herself with her hands, but Peter didn't move from his position on the couch. 

"This is a beautiful thing you two have," said Tony. "I'd never interfere with it. In any way."

"What if Mommy says it's okay for you to share?" Peter asked.

Tony's suit retracted until it was a suitcase - suit-case - on the floor next to him. He stepped forward. "That's Mommy's prerogative."

May seemed flummoxed. "You'd really want...?"

Instead of replying, Tony knelt down next to her and bent his head, pulling her arms away. "Tell me now if I need to leave."

Peter recognized signs of arousal in May; this must have been a fantasy of hers. Maybe it hadn't involved Tony, but she'd thought about giving someone else her milk before.

"You can stay," May said uncertainly, offering her full breast to Tony.

Peter got rock-hard in his diaper watching Tony suckling. It was so, so wrong and yet it felt so, so good to be a witness to this. He turned over so that he could grind against the couch as he watched his mentor and his Mommy share this intimate moment.

May's head was thrown back with the pleasure of it. Tony was making obscene slurping noises which Peter had never made, and every time he did, May would make a little whine. It sounded so sexual that Peter knew he'd be cumming very, very soon.

He tried to stave off the orgasm as watching was just so fantastic. Tony's hand was making its way into May's panties while his other hand was down his own pants.

But then May gasped and said, "No." She pushed Tony's hand away. "I can't."

Peter blinked, trying to clear his head. Tony was already removing his hand from May altogether.

"Mommy...?"

"I can't, Baby. I just... it feels wrong. I... I wasn't with another man for over twenty years while I was with Ben, and... and... No."

Tony was halfway to his suit-case. "Say no more."

"Wait!" Peter yelled, sitting up. He looked at May uncertainly. "I..." He looked at Tony. "I..."

"You hash this out, Kid. I'll be around." And then he stepped into the case and let his suit close around him.

After Tony left, Peter sat on the couch looking at his Mommy. "Mommy... I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I... invited him. I knew he was there, that he'd been watching us." He blushed. "I liked it."

"That someone knew, or because it was *him* specifically?"

Peter looked down and didn't answer.

"You want him to be involved." It wasn't really a question.

Peter nodded.

"That's fine, Baby. I just can't be. Okay?"

"If I went to him..." Peter swallowed, still not able to look at her. "Could I... I want to..."

"You can do what you like," May said. "Just make sure you both get tested first. Okay?"

"I love you, Mommy."

May sat back down next to him. "I love you, too, Baby." She indicated his diaper. "You need a change... some relief?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm okay."

But as he lay in bed next to May that night and rubbed himself off in his diaper, he thought of Tony.

END


End file.
